I Will Survive
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: Because, in this moment, Sasuke knew why alcohol and Sakura should never mix. Ever. SasuSaku


**Hey guys! So, I was listening to this AWESOME classic and thought _'Hmm … Sakura could sing this to Sasuke …' _which … is why I've written it! MAGIC!**

**Also, if you have never heard this song before … oh dear … I feel for you.**

**The gang will all be in their … lets say their 20s, so, you know, it's okay to get drunk. Well, it's not, but you get me.**

**Disclaimer: Emma's name is not Kishimoto. Her surname is not Masashi. Therefore, she can't own Naruto. Same applies to Gloria Gaynor's 'I Will Survive' and Queen's 'We Will Rock You'. Sigh :(**

**Summary: Because, in this moment, Sasuke knew why alcohol and Sakura should never mix. Ever. SasuSaku**

**Anyhoo, on with the story!**

**I Will Survive**

"TEME!"

A loud voice echoed around the surprisingly empty tavern, causing all attention to be drawn to the man who had just walked through the door. He scowled and made his way towards his two teammates, cringing at the smell of alcohol surrounding him.

He looked at his blonde best friend, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat upon the male's arrival, and it was obvious that he was already quite drunk. He turned to his other teammate, hoping to find some kind of sanity on this table, only to find her head against the surface, and from the amount of bottles around her, he assumed she had passed out.

The man sat down on a rickety old chair, the wood threatening to collapse at any moment. He placed his elbows on the table and glared at his blonde friend.

"Why are we here?"

The blonde giggled to himself, before pretending to regain composure and trying to put a serious face on. "Becuz we -hiccup- we sssselebraitin, silly moo!"

A cringe appeared on the sober person's face once again at the way the blonde slurred his words. Choosing to ignore the 'silly moo', he tried to contact the supposed human again.

"Celebrating what?"

The blonde whacked his hand on the table, slightly startling the other man. He seemed in thought for a moment, before looking back at the other person.

"Yoooo have … a funny name. Ssssssssasuke. It sounds like Sas- gay. -hiccup- Are you gay?" Another giggle erupted from the blonde's mouth, and the man in question hit him on the head.

"Naruto, I am not gay. What are we celebrating?"

Naruto grinned again, now turning his head to look at the pinkette on the table beside him. "Sakwa's back! Don't you see her? She's riiiight -hiccup- there! Seeeeeeee?"

Sasuke looked down at the collapsed girl. He remembered now, she went on a mission a good month or so before, and she had just returned, with a successful mission completed, plus some new enemy information about Akatsuki.

Needless to say, she was the talk of the village since her return. And, unlike Sasuke, it was for good reasons. She became much more respected (if that was even possible), loved, and popular, and she had only been back for a few hours. Her reputation had boosted majorly.

"... hippopotamus …"

And her reputation had disappeared just like that.

She stirred a little more, turning her face to the side, where all he could see was a mass of pink. Her hair had grown over the month – probably because she wasn't able to cut it while on her mission – and it seemed to flow much nicer. Her pale arms showed battle scars that she had inflicted, and Sasuke unconsciously clenched his fists at the sight of them.

Naruto stood up, looking straight towards the bartender and nodding. "Heyyyyy, threeeee bottles over herrrre!" The bartender chuckled and walked over, placing three bottles on the table. He smiled at the boys before going back to tending the bar. Naruto sat back down, gathering two of the bottles in his arms and handing one to Sasuke. Sasuke grunted and looked at the liquid hesitantly, before taking a gulp. Ever since a few months before, Sasuke rarely drank. He inwardly shuddered at the memory.

-Flashback-

_Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sat in a pub, celebrating Sasuke's trial. He had managed to be cleared of his charges, and Naruto insisted that they went drinking to celebrate. Sasuke said yes, unaware that he was actually going to drink._

_Naruto was swigging from his fourth bottle, as he rocked back and forth on his chair. Sakura was giggling to herself whilst talking to the bartender (whom Sasuke didn't like very much) and Sasuke … well, Sasuke was drunk. _Very_ drunk. He was swaying from side to side, trying to figure out which of the four Naruto's were the real one. _

_Sasuke was, usually, a very sensible man when it came to alcohol. He knew his limits, and kept it at that. However, Naruto had constantly said that they were "the limits when he lived with a paedophile snake for years" and that it was "time to loosen up a little" because he "deserved it". _

_So, because he didn't fully agree with the blonde, he decided that he would just drink so much he felt like hell the next day._

_Because, even in his terribly inebriated state, he knew he deserved _that_._

_A feminine laugh (snort) made Sasuke's eyes lift towards his pink-haired teammate, and watched as the bartender she was talking to wrote something on a piece of paper and hand it to her. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when she accepted the paper and put it in her pocket, and wasn't sure if she was batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, or if she just didn't even realise. _

_Either way, Sasuke didn't like it._

_So, he stood up, albeit wobbling all the way, and sauntered over to where the bartender and Sakura were talking. _

_Sakura watched his form came closer, and he thudded his hands on the bar, glaring kunai at the trembling barman._

"_You suck. How dare you talk to her like you're … you're … not a bartender? Shame on you. Go … go and tend bars …"_

_Despite the worst insults he had ever come up with, the glare was enough to send the man away from Sakura. He nodded in satisfaction and turned around to go back to his seat._

_That was, until a hand wrapped around his arm and jerked him around. _

_Sasuke lifted his head to see Sakura peering at him through her eyelashes. He wasn't sure if it was looking into those emerald orbs, or if it was she looked back at him, her cheeks tinted pink with intoxication, but something about that moment made Sasuke feel funny inside … _

… _Until he opened his mouth and puked over the Sakura's legs and the floor._

_Maybe it was the jerky movement that caused it…_

-End Flashback-

Even though the event happened several months ago, Sasuke was sure Sakura still hadn't forgiven him for that. He was just lucky that she was also drunk at the time, and therefore her swings at him were feeble and unsuccessful.

Vowing to not get that drunk _ever_ again, he hesitantly took a long sip from the bottle, cringing slightly at the flavour in his mouth, before swallowing and setting the bottle onto the table.

"Hey! Drink up, Sasuke my man! OH, I love this song!"

Sasuke sighed as Naruto started headbanging to 'We Will Rock You'. Sasuke had never been to this bar before (since he forced Naruto and Sakura to choose any bar that _wasn't_ the one he had been in previously), and therefore was oblivious to the large jukebox that stood in the corner of the tavern, where a group of drunk men huddled, choosing the next songs to play.

While Naruto was headbanging to the song, Sasuke couldn't help but feel amused at the sight of Sakura banging her head against the table in time with the beat.

It stayed like that for the duration of the song, Naruto headbanging, Sakura banging her head, and Sasuke just sitting, watching the two, taking the occasional sip from his drink.

As 'We Will Rock You' faded out, the next song began with a piano. It was another cheesy classic song that even Sasuke instantly recognised, but he hadn't expected Sakura's head to lift up so fast he thought she'd get whiplash, and open her mouth before starting to sing.

"_At first I was afraid,  
I was petrified,  
Kept thinking I could never live,  
without you by my side.  
But I spent so many nights,  
thinking how you did me wrong,  
I grew strong,  
I learned how to get along!"_

Sakura stood up at that point, her voice becoming a lot louder as the small amount of people inside turned her way. Naruto was cheering her on, and Sasuke shrunk a little in his seat.

Of all the damn songs in the world …

_"And so you're back,  
From outer space.  
I just walked in to find you here,  
With that sad look upon your face.  
I should have changed that stupid lock,  
I should have made you leave your key,  
If I'd have known for just one second,  
You'd be back to bother me!"_

The pinkette made a move to stand on her chair, the wood creaking slightly under her weight. Her eyes were fully trained on Sasuke, and he could feel her gaze piercing through his very being. 

_"Go on now go, walk out the door,_  
_Just turn around now,_  
_'Cause you're not welcome anymore!_  
_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_  
_Did you think I'd crumble?_  
_Did you think I'd lay down and die?"_

Sakura stood on top of the table, knocking the majority of empty bottles onto the ground, and nearly destroying Sasuke's if he hadn't picked it up in time.

_"Oh no, not I!  
I will survive!  
Oh, as long as I know how to love,  
I know I'll stay alive.  
I've got all my life to live,  
I've got all my love to give,  
And I'll survive.  
I will survive,_

_HEY HEY!"_

During the instrumental, Sakura began dancing, and Naruto stood up and joined in. The men by the jukebox wooped and wolf whistled, earning a death glare by Sasuke.

_"It took all the strength I had,_  
_Not to fall apart._  
_Kept trying hard to mend,_  
_The pieces of my broken heart._  
_And I spent oh so many nights,_  
_Just feeling sorry for myself,_  
_I used to cry,_  
_But now I hold my head up high!"_

Sakura somehow managed to manoeuvre around the minority of bottles left on the small table and bent down to look Sasuke straight in the eye, Her hand was balled into a fist in front of her mouth, pretending to be a microphone as she sang (or, as well as one can _attempt_ to sing while that drunk, Sasuke thought to himself).

_"And you see me,  
Somebody new,  
I'm not that chained up little person,  
Still in love with you.-"_

Sasuke sub-consciously flinched at that line.

_"-And so you felt like dropping in,  
And just expect me to be free,  
Now I'm saving all my loving,  
For someone who's loving me!"_

Since there was no space between the table and Sasuke's chair, and henceforth nowhere else for Sakura to jump to, she decided it was a clever idea to hop onto Sasuke's lap as she continued to sing into her fist.

Sasuke didn't even attempt to hide his surprise.

"_Go on now go! Walk out the door!  
Just turn around now,  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore!  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I!  
I will survive!  
Oh, as long as I know how to love,  
I know I'll stay alive!  
I've got all my life to live,  
I've got all my love to give,  
And I'll survive,  
I will survive …_

_HEY HEY"_

Sasuke fidgeted under Sakura's weight. Naruto winked at his best friend, which strangely didn't make this situation easier to handle. Sasuke had, admittedly, dreamt about things like this, only, with not quite so much venom held in her voice. Or, with her this drunk. Or, with Naruto in the background. Or, being in a pub.

Okay, so not so much like _this_, but he'd certainly had dreams of this pink-haired annoyance, and her drunkenness right now did not do anything to calm him down.

She hummed the remainder of the song as a round of applause came from everyone but Sasuke. She tilted her head, as if to bow, while she was still sitting on Sasuke's now numbing legs. She screamed several 'Thank you's and 'I'll be here next week's before taking a deep breath and looking at Sasuke directly in the eye. Sakura's screamed confidence, while Sasuke's were a little scared.

Sakura leaned forward towards Sasuke's ear, and he could almost feel the smirk on her face.

"I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you."

Despite how she whispered it so suggestively, Sasuke couldn't stop his fists clenching at the thought. She'd promised to love him forever, that she would wait for him. He knew he had been a bit … scratch that, a _lot_ … of an asshole over the years, but he knew that Sakura, like Naruto, was one to stick to their promises.

So much for that.

But then, he supposed, he kind of deserved that, too. Since returning, it had, apparently, been blatantly obvious to Naruto that Sasuke had "fallen in love" with the kunoichi. Sasuke had told him that he was stupid, of course, but Naruto's stupid smug grin eventually made him give in, and admit that he maybe-sorta-kinda had feelings for her. Naruto had been parading around like a know-it-all ever since (yet he still had no idea how the Hyuuga girl felt about him. Dobe.).

Other than the drunk Sasuke that warned the bartender off of Sakura, before oh-so-romantically throwing up on her. Way to get a girl, Sasuke.

In the midst of his thoughts, Sakura had leaned back, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck to keep herself in place, and smiling sweetly. All traces of intoxication had vanished from her face, and she cocked her head to one side.

"I'm a lot taller than I used to be. I'm not in chains either."

Sasuke shook his head from the new thoughts that were corrupting his mind, and frowned at Sakura. What was she talking about? She raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for the lightbulb above the Uchiha's spiky hair to turn on.

_'I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you'_

Oh.

Right.

…

_OH._

Sasuke smirked, and Sakura seemed satisfied with the glowing lightbulb above Sasuke's head, before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. He gave in soon after, and their mouths molded together.

After what seemed like a second, Sakura pulled away, a soft smile on her lips. She moved back slightly, and Sasuke instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist so that she wouldn't fall off. The smile left her face and she looked down, and Sasuke smirked at what seemed to be Sakura's new-found shyness …

… Until she opened her mouth and puked all over Sasuke's legs and the floor.

Karma's a bitch.

* * *

**Yo wassup! Okay, I'll admit, this isn't one of my best pieces, but I started it about a year ago, found the beginning, and carried on writing with no clue about what my original idea was. So it might've been funnier if I'd bothered to finish it when I started xD I'm on a roll tonight, I have so many unfinished things, so I'm just trying to get it all out there. **

**For my _Inconspicuous_ lovers, I'm still having difficulty starting the next chapter, but when I've got a solid idea, it'll be out before you know it :)**

**This story is a little more … innuendo-y than most of my others (not including _The Talk_ … I will never live that one down) but I hope y'all still enjoyed it :) I love imagining the guys when they're drunk, it's just brilliant. Also, if you're gonna get jumpy, I'll apologize if Sasuke's kinda OOC. But, ya know, alcohol does things, man.**

**I think I'm gonna get another pub-related one-shot (song-fic) out tonight too, so … I gotta stop writing about pubs. **

**Also, I think this is the first story I've written where Sakura is the one that makes a move on Sasuke. GIRL POWER!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Coz you all love me and whatnot :D**

**Over and out!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
